The University of Virginia (UVA) Cancer Center is directed by Michael J. Weber, PhD. He is assisted in this role by the Senior Leadership team comprised of: Paula M. Fracasso, MD, PhD (Deputy Director and Associate Director for Clinical Research), Jay W. Fox, PhD (Associate Director for Laboratory Research Infrastructure), Dina G. Halme, PhD (Associate Director for Research Administration), Christopher A. Moskaluk, MD, PhD (Associate Director for Translational Infrastructure), and Sarah J. Parsons, PhD (Associate Director for Laboratory Research). Members of the Senior Leadership each possess a different area of responsibility, perspective, and expertise. Together they form a strong center to the matrix that is the UVA Cancer Center. Dr. Weber and the Senior Leadership use consensus building in interacting with UVA departments and committees and with the Program Leaders to formulate priorities, develop strategic plans, and allocate resources. They provide recommendations on integrating research between the Programs, discuss collaborations and discoveries within the Programs, assist in oversight of the Shared Resources, and help identify synergies in basic and clinical research and in infrastructure. Collectively, they ensure that the allocation of resources is aligned with the strategic vision of the Cancer Center. A subset of the Senior Leadership team (Weber, Fracasso, Halme, and Parsons) meets weekly and the entire team meets monthly at the CCSG Executive Committee meeting. They provide direct counsel and recommendations to the Director based on these interactions. Final authority for decisions on behalf of the UVA Cancer Center resides with the Director.